


Memento Mori

by WhenIWasAYoungBoy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, a Voltron fic without Pidge? More likely than you'd think, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIWasAYoungBoy/pseuds/WhenIWasAYoungBoy
Summary: Death doesn't discriminateBetween the sinners and the saintsIt takes and it takes and it takes-Memento Mori - Remember, you will die.





	Memento Mori

It was just a mission. Keith and Pidge had to go do something and do Hunk and Lance were paired together. Lance had raised his hand and Hunk had rolled his eyes ~~whilst taking the high five.~~

 

They were on some old, abandoned planet. Well, abandoned apart from some Galra bases. 

 

Hunk had to go inside and Lance had to protect from above. It had seemed flipped - Lance was the best marksman and Hunk’s lion had the best armour. Still, they weren't going to argue with Shiro. Not now, at least. 

 

Maybe they should have. 

 

If they had argued - switched roles - then maybe none of this would have happened. 

 

“W- wait. Hang on, Hunk. It'll be okay! I- I'll find a place to land Blue. I-”

“Lance,” his voice is soft, steady. “Lance. Go.” Lance's heartbeat speeds up. 

“No! I'm not leaving you!” He can hear Hunk sigh softly. 

“Lance, I'll be fine. I always am.”

“A- are you sure? You'll be alone on that ship.”

“Yellow will come and get me or something. I promise.” Lance nods, forgetting Hunk can't see him. 

“O- okay. Just be quick! I need to tell you something when you get back.” He hears Hunk laugh. 

“Sure thing.” Lance can hear Hunk running and bites his lip until he continues talking. “Now, fly away pretty boy!” Lance does as he's told. 

 

* * *

 

 

The ten minutes feel like ten centuries. Lance jumps as his com crackles to life. He can hear Hunk muttering and cursing and then-

“L- nce - so--y. I-” Lance forces a laugh. 

“Hunk. Dude. Buddy. You're breaking up.” He hears some more cursing and then the static mostly clears. He can make out two words. 

“I'm sorry.” His stomach drops. 

“Hunk. _Hunk_! Answer me! Where are you?” Lance flies as close to the planet as he dares. Blue suddenly jerks backwards, ripping a curse from his lips. He goes to ask what's up and then- the Galra bases blow up. 

 

Lance's heart stops.

 

“ _Hunk_!” 

 

Yellow, floating in space back where his lion was, suddenly roars to life. She shoots to the planet as fast as she can and hovers over a specific spot, trying in vain to land. Lance urges Blue as close as she'll go and jumps out from her mouth. 

 

He sees a flash of yellow through the smoke and prays for a miracle. He runs over and freezes. Most of Hunk's body has been crushed by debris. In a surge of movement Lance drops to his knees and begins moving what he can. His head snaps to look at Hunk's when he hears a wheezing, rattling breath. 

 

He's alive. Just barely. Lance's stomach drops. He's not going to make it. Hunk smiles softly at it - though, in his state, it looks more like a grimace. Lance forces what he hopes looks like a smile back. Hunk's eyelids flutter. 

“L- Lance.” Lance immediately starts to shush him and then… stops. What’s the point. He might as well listen. Lance tilts his head. “Lance I… I have to tell you something…”

“Y- yeah? What is it buddy?” Hunk opens his mouth but only manages a strangled gasp. Lance can feel tears pooling in his eyes. He cannot cry. Not now. 

“I… I love you, Lance.” Lance's eyes widen and he can feel the tears streaming down his face. 

“H- Hunk, I…” Lance turns to Hunk, ready to tell him what he needed to. 

 

Hunk isn't breathing. 

 

He was too late. 

 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> The name of the game is: 'How many angst fics of her OTPs does it take to make Soop hate me?'
> 
> Check out my Tumblr - [thedoomedprophet](https://thedoomedprophet.tumblr.com).


End file.
